


A Wolf’s Truth

by QueenEmpath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fenrir is Remus’ father, Gen, Secrets, Supportive Marauders, Truth, bad Lyall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: Remus’ whole world shattered when he find out about his origin





	A Wolf’s Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my new fic

It was the night of the full moon. Padfoot was running with Moony while Prongs watched from a distance. The deer just snorted as he watched his two canine friends racing around. Wormtail was too busy hiding in his antlers. After running for Merlin knew how long, Padfoot found himself alone. Moony was nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden he heard loud whines which belonged to Moony. He ran in the direction and found Moony shivering, the tawny wolf was badly scared of something or someone. Padfoot sensed someone's presence and immediately bared his teeth and started to growl at the intruder. When Padfoot couldn't smell the intruder anymore, he turned to Moony and nudged him but the wolf was still shaken badly.

"I'm telling you. Someone was there last night and that someone scared Moony to death. You should've seen him, he was shaking with fear and distress," said Sirius while James and Peter listened carefully.

"I think we should ask Moony," Peter suggested, but James and Sirius shook there heads.

"I don't think so Wormy- most of the time Remus don't remembers what happens during full moon" James said

In the Shrieking Shack, Remus was sitting by the wall, his arms wrapped around his knees. Though it wasn't cold outside, he was shaking. He clearly remembered last night - his smell and the sense of dread with it. Greyback was there last night. He smelt him, even Padfoot smelt him. This wasn't good; if Greyback was looking for him, that means trouble.

* * *

 

Over the course of the next week, Remus became more and more distressed. He was unable to concentrate on his studies. In the end, James had enough and decided to confront Remus. That night after dinner, he cornered Remus outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Now, what's the matter Moony? And no, don't give me that shit it's nothing or I'm just worried about the potion test," James demanded. Remus just shook his head.

"It doesn't concern you- any of you," he said in a small voice.

Hurt flashed across James's face but he quickly hide it.

"Whatever concerns my friends, concerns me," he said stubbornly.

Remus sighed in defeat. He knew James wouldn't leave it so easily.

"T- that night, he was there, Prongs. Greyback was there and Padfoot and I both sensed him."

"What?" shouted James, before quickly lowering his voice. "W-we should inform Dumbledore," he suggested but Remus shook his head.

"No Prongs I won't put others in danger."

Before James could say another word, Remus left.

* * *

 

Next month, the night before full moon, Remus decided to take matters in his own hands despite his weakness. He headed to the Shrieking Shack. After walking for bit, he found himself in the exact same spot where he sensed Greyback. Just then, he heard the rustling of leaves and a large figure emerged from the bushes. Despite feeling weak, Remus pointed his wand at the other man who seemed unfazed. Without saying a word, Greyback advanced towards Remus who started to back away. Before Greyback could reach Remus, someone shot a hex at him and forced him to run away. Remus turned around to see his friends running at him.

"Remus, you utter moron! What the hell you think you're doing!" shouted James as he dragged Remus away.

"Prongs watch out!" Sirius shouted.

Before James could register anything, Greyback had knocked him down. He pinned James to the ground and even though he was in his human form, he was growling like a wolf. Unlike Remus who got weak during full moon, it seemed as though Greyback was getting stronger because of it.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you never to mess with a werewolf before the full moon?" Greyback taunted.

He was about to bite James when Padfoot lunged at him. Greyback backed away from James, who immediately got up and turned into Prongs. Both Prongs and Padfoot started attacking the older werewolf, but he was much stronger than them.

"Enough! Greyback, if you want me get me, b-but leave my friends out of it!" Remus shouted. Then he looked in his friends' direction. "Please go, I'll deal with him," he told them.

Padfoot whined while Prongs looked disapproving. Reluctantly both Animagi left.

"Aww, sacrificIng yourself to save your friends. How heart touching," mocked Greyback.

Remus glared at him and spoke. "Just get it over with. If you want to kill me, do it. Don't play these games."

Greyback just flashed his teeth.

"Oh cub, why would I do that to you? Why would I kill my own flesh and blood?" he asked in fake innocence.

"W-what do you mean by your flesh and blood?" asked Remus.

Greyback fixed Remus with a stare and spoke in a serious tone. "You're my son. I'm your father, Remus."

"LIES! You're lying! You're not my father. Y-you bit me. D-dad insulted you and as a punishment you bit me," Remus said frantically.

At this, Greyback started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh cub, don't believe everything your _father_ says," he said tauntingly. Then he pulled out a small phial from his pocket. "I'm sure you'll believe this, cub," he added, forcefully shoving it into Remus's hands.

Before he could say anything Greyback left. Remus looked down at his hands where the phial with silver liquid rested. He knew what it was and he wasn't keen to take a look at it.

* * *

 

One week after the incident Remus still couldn't bring himself to see those memories. Merlin knew what was inside that bottle. It wasn't as if he believed what Greyback said, but he didn't have a great relationship with his dad. It was always strained due to his lycanthropy.

Remus knew he was making a mistake, a huge mistake, but Dumbledore was the only one who possessed a Pensieve. He climbed the stairs and came face to face with the Gargoyle, who just stared at him. He cleared his throat and muttered 'Lemon drops'. The Gargoyle rolled its eyes, then opened the entrance.

Inside the office, Dumbledore was sitting patiently as if he knew that Remus was coming. He smiled kindly and spoke. "How can I help you my boy?"

Now Remus was unsure about his decision. He looked everywhere but in Dumbledore's direction.

"I need to use your Pensieve, Headmaster," he said nervously.

Dumbledore fixed the boy with a stare, before speaking carefully. "Is there any special reason, my boy?" At this, Remus's face went pale. Seeing the boy's distress, Albus quickly reassured him. "If you have any problem, you can tell me without any hesitation." Then he added, "I won't judge, Remus."

Remus's eyes widened. He could have sworn it was as if Dumbledore could read minds.

"Thank you, Headmaster. You have already done so much for me. How could I ever repay you?" he asked.

"You don't have worry about that, my boy," Dumbledore said kindly, then led Remus to a large room which had a round metallic bowl in the centre. He gestured at the Pensieve and left.

Remus tentatively approached the pensive, then pulled out the small phial that Greyback had given him. He poured the liquid inside and looked at it.

* _memories*_

_Remus saw a girl being chased by someone then get knocked down on the ground. When she looked up, Remus recognised her immediately. It was his mum. She didn't look older than seventeen. The person who pushed her spoke._

_"Who the hell are you and how did enter this part of the forest? Muggles can't come here."_

_It was Greyback. Remus noticed that he looked young too._

_"I- I'm a Squib. Please don't tell me to return. I can't go back. My family ill-treated me; that's why I ran away," she said._

_"Are you insane, frail one? It's a werewolf territory and you're a …. female," Greyback said._

_Then the memories took a more 'passionate' turn which Remus didn't want to see. He felt disgusted to see his mum with Greyback. Then he saw Greyback leaving his ' heavily pregnant' mother outside a village._

_"You can't do this to me - to us, Fenrir. We need you!" Hope pleaded._

_Greyback cupped her face and spoke gruffly. "Aurors are after me. I can't put your and the cub's lives in danger."_

_Before Hope could say anything, Greyback put his finger on her lips. "I'll be back for you and the cub," he promised, then turned around and started to walk._

_"I love you!" Hope shouted but Greyback kept walking._

_Then Remus saw Greyback looking at his childhood home. Voices of two people arguing could easily be heard. Just then a little boy came out, crying. Greyback sniffed then approached the boy._

_"Hey cub, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" he asked._

_The boy looked at Greyback with huge, tear-filled amber eyes and stopped crying._

_"M-mommy and d-daddy are fighting again. I don't like them fighting." he sobbed._

_Greyback opened his arms and the boy -Remus-walked closer.. Greyback hugged him close._

_After a while, Remus looked up and asked innocently. "Who are you?"_

_Greyback just chuckled and ruffled Remus's hair. "I'm Fenrir and I'm here to take you and your mommy away so that wizard won't ever hurt any of you," he assured the boy._

_"Remus sweetie where- FENRIR!" Hope exclaimed._

_She nervously approached the older werewolf. Greyback hugged Remus tightly, then snarled at the woman. He looked her up and down. She looked thinner and paler, but she also had some bruises on her hands and face._

_"I see you easily forgot about me, frail one," he said through clenched teeth._

_"No Fenrir, it was you- always you whom I love. Remus is yours," said Hope, tentatively touching Greyback's face. The werewolf flinched as if he was burned from the touch. The trio were lost in their small moment when…_

_"What the hell is happening here?" shouted Lyall Lupin. He looked between his wife and the savage beast. "You slut. After all I done for you, you did this. I married you, gave you brat my name and you repay me by choosing him! T-this filthy, disgusting, savage beast!"_

_Greyback growled at the foolish wizard._

_"If you dare to lay a finger on my mate or cub, I'll tear your limbs apart," he threatened as Remus started to cry._

_"That's it. I'll finish you and your brat at once! Avada K-"_

_Before Lyall could complete the spell, Hope stood in front him. "No! I'm begging you, Lyall, please let him go. I'll do whatever you say, just leave him alone!" she begged._

_Lyall Lupin pondered for a bit then spoke slyly._

_"You can start by joining me in our bedroom dear," then he turned to Greyback, " and you leave my property now, or I'll call Aurors and send you and your brat to Azkaban!"_

_Greyback reluctantly let go of Remus, who hid behind his mum. He looked pleadingly at Greyback, silently begging him to stay._

_"This isn't over Lupin. I'll return for my mate and cub."_

_With that Greyback left._

_*End memories*_

Remus was breathing heavily when he pulled out of the Pensieve. Suddenly his whole life made sense. Why his parents marriage was loveless, why his step-father never treated him well, both before and after his mother's death. He always blamed himself for everything, but now he knew it wasn't his fault. He abruptly got up and headed to the library. He needed to find that book.

* * *

 

When Remus returned from library his head was spinning from the overwhelming information. He still couldn't believe everything. Not only did he find out that he was slowly killing himself by consuming wolfsbane (which had the opposite effect on born werewolves), he also found out about the memory-altering spell which his stepfather must've used on him and his mum.

With wobbling feet, he headed to his dorms and threw himself onto his bed like a rag doll. Just then other Marauders entered.

"Moony, where the hell were you all day?" Sirius asked, plopping down on his bed and starting to remove his shoes.

"We were worried about you mate," said James, his voice filled with concern.

Peter just nodded.

Remus nervously rubbed his hand while facing his friends. "I-I need to tell you guys something…"

After Remus finished, the room was deadly quiet. Peter was shocked, while James and Sirius's expressions were unreadable. All this silence was making Remus agitated.

He abruptly got up and spoke hurriedly. "I-I get it, if you guys don't want to see me because I'm related-"

Before he could complete his sentence, he was interrupted by a sharp "Are you done?" from James, who then continued.

"How could you even think that we would abandon you just because you're Fenrir Greyback's son. We're your friends Moony, we'll never leave your side."

"Yeah, we don't care that Greyback is your father. We would care less even if it was Voldemort instead," said Sirius. Both Peter and Remus flinched at Voldemort's name while James glared at him.

"What?, no one's here," Sirius said defensively then his eyes lit up with mischief. "Who's up for pranking Snivellus?" he proclaimed.

"Oh me, me!" shouted Peter excitedly.

Both of them got up and left the dorm hurriedly.

"Though Greyback didn't bite you, he's still a dangerous criminal, Moony. But it's your decision and whatever you choose, your friends will always support you," said James patting his friend's shoulder.

* * *

 

At the next full moon, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail were hiding in bushes, watching a large grey wolf leading Moony towards the hill where other wolves were waiting for them. Other wolves sniffed Moony then the whole pack start racing around, as the three animagus watched in fascination.

 


End file.
